


Throughout the years.

by larryaresoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, just some random writing of l and h in different stages of their lives, kid fic kinda, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is not very elaborated im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝"Lou... You'll be my best friend forever right?" Harry asks looking up at him.</p><p>"Of course yes!" Louis answers inmediatly and without hesitation, a worried look on his face. This makes Harry blush and look down. "Why do you ask me that?" He brings Harry's face up and caresses his cheek with the pad of his thumb.❞</p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry are best friends and their close friendship develops into love as they grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the city's sleeping, you and I can stay awake and keep on dreaming.

It's around midnight when a 14 years old Louis is brought out of his peaceful sleep by a taping noise, he flutters his eyelids open and uses his fists to rub his eyes. He looks towards his window and is not surprised to find his 12 years old best friend Harry. He sighs and stands up slowly, when he reaches the window and opens it he is met with Harry's wide green eyes and his big toothy grin.

"Are you bored or can't you sleep?" He asks with a small smile, offering Harry a hand to pull him in.

"Hi there to you too Louis." He holds his hand and enters. "And it's a combination of both." He smiles sheepishly and Louis chuckles before hugging him. "Sorry for waking you up, again." He mutters agaisn't his neck and nuzzles his face there.

"It's alright, you know you're always welcome. I don't know why you always apologize." He says pulling him away and looking into his eyes. "Just remember to set an alarm so you can go back home on time or one day we're gonna get caught." He pulls him close again and kisses the top of his head.

"Im pretty sure our moms already suspect we hang out more than what they know, plus it's not like they'll be mad." They break apart completely.

"That's true." They laugh a little and Louis takes his hand again and guides them to the bed.

Louis and Harry have been best friends since forever, plus they're neighbors, Harry's house being right beside Louis'. They're like brothers and have always had a closer relationship than any other boys their age, but that didn't matter to them, they were comfortable like that and they made each other happy.

They lay down and Harry's head instantly goes to Louis' chest, the boy playing with his bouncy curls.

"Did you do your homework for tomorrow love?" Louis asks.

"Hm, I think so." Harry answers nuzzling his face on his shirt.

"You're a lost case." They laugh softly.

"Lou... You'll be my best friend forever right?" Harry asks looking up at him.

"Of course yes!" Louis answers inmediatly and without hesitation, a worried look on his face. This makes Harry blush and look down. "Why do you ask me that?" He brings Harry's face up and caresses his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't know... It's just that, I don't know, you're almost a teenager and Im still a kid and I don't know..."

"Im just two years older Haz, I don't know why you're so worried. Have I ever gave you any reason for you to think I'll ditch you? You know I love you-"

"Forever and always until we graduate and move in together and go to the same college." Harry finishes with a smile, that was their little promise and their biggest dream.

"Exactly, I'll live with mom and dad and drive to college everyday until you finish school and can join me in college and then we'll get a flat near there and live together." Louis adds, and even though Harry has heard it a million times, it always brings a smile to his face.

"What are you planing to study?" Harry asks.

"I still don't know and I have, we both have, a lot of time to figure that out. So don't stress about that now." Harry looks up and he kisses his forehead.

"It would be so funny if we end up studying the same thing." Louis chuckles and nods.

"Yeah. But promise me you won't get influenced with what I decide, I want you to do whatever you want."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry mom." He let's out a small yawn. "I won't." Louis laughs at this and Harry turns in his arms so his back is agaisn't Louis chest. "Good night Boo." They intertwine their legs and Louis nuzzles his face agaisn't Harry's nape.

"Good night." He yawns too and tightens his grip agaisn't Harry's waist. They fall asleep soon after.

✧

The next day at 5:00am Jay checks her son's room and smiles at the two boys cuddling, she leaves quietly and texts Anne telling her that Harry is there. They found out both boys sneaked out to be with each other a long time ago but they still ask the other to check whenever one of their beds wakes up empty.

One hour and half later Louis wakes up and swears under his breath, he shakes Harry lightly and can't help but smile when the smaller boy sits up tiredly.

"What?"

"It's 6:30 Haz." Harry's eyes widen a bit and the tiredness leaves his body as he quickly gets up.

"Shit I must go then." He says walking towards the window.

"Don't swear!" Louis exclaims walking after him. Harry rolls his eyes playfully and pulls him into a hug.

"See you later Boo." He presses a kiss to his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth, but he doesn't notice and climbs out the window.

If said kiss makes Louis blush, no one has to know.

✧

After eating breakfast and getting ready, Louis kisses his mother's cheek, goes outside and knocks on Harry's door. Anne greets him and he watches as Harry tells her goodbye and walks out the door. They smile cheekily at each other, they honestly think their mothers don't have a clue, and when Anne says goodbye and closes the door, they walk hand in hand to school. Their classmates don't even give them a second glance when they arrive, they're Louis and Harry so it's not weird.

Louis walks Harry to his classroom and the boy gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before he enters, Louis smiles and walks towards his class.


	2. The less time that I spend with you, the less you ned to heal.

When Harry enters high school at 14 yeras old, Louis being 16, he feels a bit intimidated by Louis' friends and basically everyone in school.

"They always give us odd looks Lou and Im scared they'll start to suspect something. What if they bully you?" Harry asks worriedly as he's sat on Louis' lap, the other boy resting agaisn't the headboard of his bed. Anne went out for groceries but they still have locked the door.

"Harry baby-" 

"Not only Im a boy, but also a freshman." He interrupts him and Louis pulls him closer by the waist. "If I were some though guy older than you then they would probably be too scared to try it, but I can't do anything and I don't want them to make fun of you." He sighs. "Maybe we should stop interacting at school..." He whispers inches away from Louis' lips.

"No Haz, don't say that!" He grabs his face and presses their foreheads together. "I couldn't care less about what they think, I just care about you and us. It's been three months, if they haven't found out yet they won't, we've been very close since we were kids, they probably don't suspect a thing." He says and brings their lips together in a soft kiss, it's been three months since he asked Harry to be his boyfriend, he did it on the summer.

"Yeah, but now we're a couple and they do notice and you know it Lou." He hides his face on Louis' neck.

 

"Again, I don't care. I won't change the way I treat you because of them."

"Ok, but at least let's tone it down just a bit, so they don't suspect. Can you promise me that?" He looks at Louis and the older boy nods.

"Ok love, if that makes you less worried then ok." He runs a hand through his curls.

"You know Im not ashamed right? I-Im just scared." He leans in to Louis' touch.

"I know babe, don't worry. Now come here and give me a kiss." Harry smiles and leans foward to bring their kiss him again and wrap his arms around his neck. Louis hands go back to the younger boy's waist and he smiles against his mouth.

✧

Another week passes and Harry tries to hang out less with Louis, they only hold hands under tables and sneak out to the bathroom so they can snog for a bit, no one has caught them so far but their effort seems to go unoticed as they still get the same odd looks from some people, especially the school's jocks who sometimes laugh and murmur when they're around. Also Harry may be a little upset at Louis for not trying hard enough, whenever Harry tries to walk away, even if he doesn't want to leave, Louis just pulls him towards him again, by the waist or the shoulders and even by the loop of his jeans and Harry is just so awkward and he doesn't want to feel this way but he can't help being wary around everyone, the only time he feels safe is when they're alone together in any of their houses or outside school.

"Hey guys, how about we go to the mall and hang for a bit?" Asks one of Louis' classmates. A chorus of approvals follow the girl's suggestion and Louis instantly turns to Harry. 

"No thanks, I'll be home. I've got homework." He says eyeing the two jocks who are going too.

"Ow, c'mon Haz." He grabs his hand under the table before Harry can stand up.

"No, I really gotta go." He tries to stand up and doesn't look at Louis directly.

"Harry, what's wrong are yo-"

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to go home Louis!" He screams and tension fills the air. At first Louis looks hurt but then his face turns into a frown and he let's go of Harry's hand as if it were burning.

"Then fucking go home, sorry for asking." He stands up and turns away from him. "So... Should we go now?" He asks the people on the table and some nod awkwardly.

"Louis I-" He says when they start to stand up.

"Sorry Harry, Im going out. I'll talk to you later." He says bitterly and doesn't even look back at him before heading out of school with the rest.

✧

Harry walks back to his house with watery eyes and Louis doesn't even spend an hour at the mall before he says he's not feeling well and goes back home, they don't text or talk to each other the rest of the afternoon and night. When Louis' about to go to bed, and in search of his pijama bottoms, he passes by the window of his room who faces the window in Harry's room. The curly haired boy is coincidentally walking past there too and when their eyes meet through the branches of the tree that separates their houses Louis closes the curtain abruptly. 

✧

It's around 2:00am when Harry hears a taping noice on his window and he sleepily stands up to open it.

"Lou..." It's the only thing he can say before a crying Louis is stumbling into his room and hiding his face on his neck.

"Im sorry Haz, I propose midnight ice cream as a peace offering." He pulls apart and pulls out some money from his pocket. Harry can't help but smile and wipe his shirtsleeves under Louis' eyes.

"Im sorry for being a dick to you in front of everyone and Im sorry for being such a coward about us." Harry says cupping Louis' face in his palms and rubbing their noses together.

"Im sorry for swearing at you in front of everyone and for pushing your limits." He kisses his lips softly.

"Fuck Lou, I love you so much." They smile dumbly at each other, the same reaction they've had since they first said those words to the other, romantically, like a month ago.

"I love you more." Louis says and takes his hand, guiding him towards the window so they can sneak out and buy some ice cream at the 24 hour open ice cream shop that's down the road.

✧

From: Hazza   
Lsousi I endd your ahelp right now

To: Hazza  
Haz baby whats wrong ??

From: Hazza  
Just ask for premission to go to the bathroom, I nedd you.

And Louis freaks out a little because Harry hates bad spelling even in texts so he must be freaking out for real. He raises his hand and asks his Biology teacher for permission to go to the bathroom, he nods his head and Louis quickly stands up and leaves in a rush. Everyone laughs a little thinking he just really needs to pee. 

He runs towards the boys' bathroom and by the door he finds a panicking Harry, the hallways are completely empty so Harry throws himself into his arms as soon as Louis is close enough.

"Shh baby, calm down." Louis says placing his chin on top of Harry's mess of curly hair. "Tell me what's wrong." He kisses the top of his head and his heart breaks a little with the sound of Harry's sobs and hiccups.

"T-the football team Lou, t-the jocks. I was in PE and after I finished changing they were entering and w-when they saw me they started laughing and called me a cock slut and a twink a-and they said you were an ugly faggot and that we were sick and..." He stops to cough a little and take a breath. "I really thought they were going to punch me a-and thy said they wanted a taste of my t-tight ass too and that they would ask you so you could share." He starts crying again and Louis' face turns red with anger.

"Don't worry baby, they won't bother you ever again." He says and starts to walk away. 

"N- no Louis! Don't go, d-don't leave me alone." He says as more tears run down his cheeks and Louis face softens before he offers Harry his hand and guides him out of the school's building and towards the back of it. 

He sits himself on the grass and pulls Harry into his lap, wiping the tear stains from his beautiful face and kissing him softly. Harry sniffles but a smiles a bit into the kiss. He let's out a little moan when Louis kisses down his neck and then back up to his jaw and giggles when Louis kisses behing his ear and bites his earlobe.

"I love you Harry." Louis says pulling back and Harry can't help but blush and hide his face on Louis' neck. 

"I love you too." Harry murmurs agaisn't his skin and they stay like that for a while, kissing and giggling and cuddling. 

✧

Like 15 minutes before the bell rings they take their stuff from their lockers, Louis not caring about having left a notebook and pen at the Biology classroom, and leave the school. Louis texts his mom and Anne telling them he is taking Harry out to eat and they walk towards their favorite pizza place.

And the next day if Louis get's suspended for a week for sneaking out of school in class hours and punching the captain of the football team in the nose he doesn't care, at least Harry only got 3 days of detention for sneaking out and he doesn't ever get bullied at school again.


	3. Why can't I say that Im in love? I wanna shout it from the rooftops.

****

"Louis, Im home!" Jay shouts from downstairs and shuts the front door, this wakes the pair of  sleeping boys upstairs.

"Lou..." Harry shakes the now 18 years old boy, who is laying on his chest, lightly.

"Yeah?" He asks his 16 years old boyfriend.

"Your mom is home, we should go downstairs." He says with a fond smile, sleepy Louis is the cutest.

"Just one more minute. The door is locked anyways." He mumbles and nuzzles his face on Harry's neck. Harry just chuckles and runs a hand down his back and squeezes his naked bum playfully. This makes Louis giggles and bite his neck.

"Dickhead." He whispers and struggles to sit on Harry's lap, wincing a bit at the slight discomfort on his behind.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asks worried.

"No, don't worry. And even if it did, it was worth it." He smiles cheekily and leans down to kiss Harry slowly.

It was Saturday and Jay had been gone since this morning and of course Harry sneaked in and made love to Louis the whole afternoon. Their first time had been months ago on Harry's 16th birthday, Louis was on top that time, but today Harry was on top; because they share that really.

"We should go now, or she'll definitely come and knock the door." Louis says pulling apart. Harry nods and they unwrap themselves from the covers and look for their underwear. Luckily they showered, washed the sheets and put a new set on Louis' bed before falling asleep.

They pull on their respective briefs and Louis only throws Harry's shirt on above them, Harry can't help but chuckle and put on his sweatpants and hoodie, he knows he'll never see that shirt again. He pulls Louis in by the waist and kisses his forehead, nose and lips before taking his hands and guiding them downstairs, of course he let's go of itas soon as they come face to face with Jay.

They've been more cautious about their relationship this past two years and nobody gave them second glances anymore. Another thing that had changed is that Harry had grown a lot, so much that he was broader and taller than Louis even though he's two years older, also he has taken more dominance in the relationship.

"You have taken care of me since I have memory, let me take care of you now." Harry told Louis before their first time making love with Harry being on top and since then Louis is basically Harry's baby.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you were here." Jay says putting away some groceries.

"Hi Jay." He kisses her cheek and helps her organize everything. Louis, as the lazy boy he is, sits on one of the kitchen stools and watches them.

"We were taking a nap, too many video games." Louis says and yawns. Harry turns around and smirks at him, earning a giggle from the smaller boy. Jay looks at him curious. "Harry was making a funny face." He lies and Jay shakes her head at the two boys, they honestly think she's stupid. She laughs to herself and the boys look at each other confused but shrug.

"Well, you can go upstairs and continue napping, I'll let you know when dinner is ready. Invite your mother over Harry."

"I will." He smiles. Louis points to the stairs, motioning Harry for them to go, and the younger boy nods putting the last item from the bags on it's place.

Jay smiles widely after some minutes as she listens to the boy's laughter from upstairs.

✧

One thing that had Louis and Harry kinda angsty was that this year Louis graduated and they would only see each other the afternoons and nights, and most of that time would be spent on them doing homework. Talking about homework, that's exactly what they were doing right now, it was a Thursday night after dinner and they were at Harry's room.

"Im gonna miss you a lot at school Lou..." Harry says scribbling something down on his notebook, his back is agaisnt the headboard of his bed and Louis was sitting in front of him doing the same.

"Yeah, it'll be so weird to go to college without you. I can't wait for us to finally move in together." He smiles up at Harry.

"Unless you leave me for some hot college guy older than you." Harry says joking but Louis won't let it pass. He closes his notebook and book and puts Harry's away before placing himself on his lap.

"I love you and only you Harry. That will never change and you know it, and it may be too soon and I know you're all I know and the only guy I've been with,  but I honestly wanna spend the rest of my days with you." He says looking deep into his eyes.

"I know Louis, and I feel the same, I was kidding babe." He caresses his cheek. "You're my soulmate aren't you?" Louis nods leaning into his touch, a small smile appears on his lips.

"Haz... I wanna come out." The confession takes Harry by surprise, even though it's not the first time they've talked about it and the topic had been frequent the last couple of months, and he looks at Louis with a serious expression. "I-Im sorry if you're still not ready, I just-"

"No Lou, it's alright. These past years even though we've hidden our relationship more than ever I've realized that Im not scared anymore and I would love to come out to our mothers and friends, and the whole school." They smile at each other and Louis let's out an excited squeal before pressing kisses to Harry's face and neck.

"When would you like to do it? And how?"

"How about we just do it?" Louis looks at him confused. "One day let's just walk into school holding hands and we tell the boys and after that just let it spread. They'll realize it's true when we kiss and stuff." By the boys they mean the group of friend they've had for like a year; Niall, from Harry's grade, and Zayn and Liam from Louis'. Louis seems to think about Harry's idea and nods after a while.

"I like it, simple but effective."

"Then let's do it tomorrow!" Harry shouts excitedly.

"Wow, you're eager."

"Aren't you?" Harry asks him. "I mean, we've talked about this before and the year is almost over, plus you just said you were ready didn't you?"

"Of course I am, let's do it!" He shouts too and they burst in laughter.

"Fuck Im so happy, we're finally doing it Lou." He kisses him.

"Hell yeah. Let me text mom and tell her I invited you over for lunch, tell your mom to be there and we can tell them when we get from school."

"Ok, I'll tell mom. Im sure they're going to support us completely."

"I believe that too." Louis says with a big smile and they kiss again.

✧

The next morning they have a little break down on their way to school, they're scared and excited, and have to stop for a coffe and to clam down.

"You ready?" Harry asks when they're just a block away from school and offers Louis his hand, it's been years since they held hands at school so both their knees are shaking.

"Yeah." He takes Harry's hand tightly and even though it may seem rushed they've never been more sure of anything as they walk the rest of the way to school, hand in hand.

As soon as they enter the school's grounds they're being stared at, they ignore it and keep on walking towards were they usually meet with their friends.

"I love you." Harry leans down and whispers into Louis' ear, making the older boy blush.

The boys give them curious looks as soon as they aproach them.

"Should we ask or...?" Liam asks.

"We gotta tell you guys something." Louis says and the boys nod before taking a seat at the school's front steps. Some people are eavesdroping but Louis and Harry don't care, it'll help the news spread faster.

"Shoot." Niall says ansious to know.

"Louis is my boyfriend, has been for years. Since I was 14 and he was 16 to be more exact." Harry says straight ahead and surprisingly the boys don't seem very surprised, they just smile.

"We suspected it you know... No one else in school noticed but we're close to you so we kinda knew, Im glad you decided to tell us anyways." Zayn says and stands up to hug both of them.

"Larry has risen guys! I told you Liam! I was the first to notice, Im so proud of my sons!" Niall shouts and literally everyone hears. Liam tries to shush him but Harry tells him it's alright and they accept Niall's bone-breaking hugs and Liam's soft ones.

"Im so glad Larry is real, wow." Liam says and wipes an imaginary tear from under his eye. "I knew we weren't insane."

"What the fuck is a Larry?" Louis asks and they all laugh. Harry takes him by the waist, pulling him close to his side and kissing the top of his head.

"The combination of your names." Niall says excitedly.

"Duh." Zayn and Liam say in unison and Zayn even rolls his eyes. Louis and Harry can't help but laugh but they're quickly interrupted by the bell.

"I'll see you later babe." Louis says up at Harry and get's on his tip toes to peck his lips, Niall almost get's a heart attack, Liam awhs loudly and Zayn's eyes may have turned watery at the sight. The couple rolls their eyes and Niall and Harry walk away to their class, them having the same schedule, and leave the other three to go to their own classes.

"Very nice way to come out by the way, just fucking doing it like nothing happened. Im sure everyone will know by lunch, I think some girl even took pictures of you too." Niall says as he and Harry walk to History. Harry chuckles.

"Yeah, we didn't want to make a big deal about it. And as Louis told me yesterday, that plan was simple but effective. We're telling our moms when we get home."

"Well, then good luck, Im very happy for you. And proud." He smiles at Harry and Harry hugs-chokes him by the neck. They laugh and keep on walking to their class. "Now, on to important questions. Who tops? Im team Bottom Louis."

"Niall!"

✧

Louis and Harry kept on acting as a normal couple and as if nothing had changed, some people even aproached them to ask and congratulated them for coming out when they confirmed their relationship. Now, as soon as they walk out of school, and are like a block away, their bottled up excitement bursts out.

"Fuck yeah Lou, we did it!" Harry screams and Louis nods eagerly as he laughs loudly. He throws himself into Harry's arms and Harry spins him around.

"We're out Hazza, fucking out! Just our moms left!"

"C'mon let's go, Im hyped up and I wanna tell them like right now, in this second. Let's run yeah?" He asks talking very fast and Louis laughs again and keeps on nodding.

"Carry me yeah?" Harry puts his backpack to his belly and louis bag on one of his shoulders, Louis jumps into his back and when he is secured there Harry starts to run like a mad man towards Louis' house.

When they reach the door Louis takes his keys out of his pocket and passes them to Harry who opens it and throws Louis to the floor, literally. Louis lays there laughing and Harry laughs too and they look insane but they're just so happy and hyperactive and Anne and Jay are looking at them oddly with cups of tea on their hands as they sit on the kitchen stools.

"Harry dear, what's wrong?" Jay asks.

"Your son and I are dating." He blurts out and both of them frezee. Louis quickly stands up and hides behind Harry, hands fisting his shirt, and only one of his eyes peeking from behind him so he can see their mothers' expressions.

Both of them are looking at them with a blank expression and Anne takes a sip from her cup before putting it down and speaking up.

"We already knew but it's nice to hear it from you." Anne says and they smile.

"You knew?" The say in unison, confused, and Louis comes out from behind Harry to stand beside him.

"We've known you loved each other more than friends since before even you noticed, I think I've seen it since you were 10 and 12." Jay says convinced.

"The boys said they suspected it too." Louis says.

"Guess we weren't that secret to our close ones." Harry adds and chuckles. "So, it's alright? With both of you?"

"Of course darling." Anne answers.

"We're very happy for you and happy that you've decided to finally share it with us. By the way we also know about your sneak outs to sleep cuddled together and to eat ice cream at midnight. But we forgive you." Jay says and both boys blush embarrassed.

"Thanks, I love you both." Louis says and they hug their mothers.

"How about me and Harry go get ready and we go out for dinner to celebrate?" Anne suggests and the rest nods. "Its settled then." She says standing up and going to the door.

"See you later Lou." Harry says and pecks his lips.

Their mothers coo in unison and they roll their eyes.

_**The end.** _

-

(A part 4 may be added but Im still not sure. Hope you liked this. x)


End file.
